


Ground Control to Major Phantom

by MerakiMela



Series: PitchPearl Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Connected One Shots, M/M, NSFW in chapter 6, One Shot Collection, pitchpearl, smut in chapter 6, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiMela/pseuds/MerakiMela
Summary: Collection of related one shots for the pairing PitchPearl, following an older Danny and Phantom who are now astronauts working for NASA.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: PitchPearl Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Day 1: Constellations

Danny lay on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow as he gazed upon the body of his lover. Phantom had decided to remain out of his suit as he lay on his stomach, hugging a pillow to his chest, which gave Danny the perfect opportunity to appreciate the ghost’s form. He loved every single curve in his outline, and the way the light and shadows hit his trapezoid and deltoid muscles was downright artistic. But, what he loved the most about his lover’s body was the speckling of ghost freckles across the majority of its surface. Little ectoplasm green flecks that scattered and shone like constellations in the night sky. Danny couldn’t resist tracing a finger over the freckles, imagining the shapes they could make and what ancient star gazers would call them. His eyes focused on a particular area, surprised to find that the freckles looked like a recreation of the constellation Orion. He looked to left of it and realised that he recognised Canis Major, and when he shifted his focus to the left surely enough he spotted Canis Minor. He was sure that these matched the real constellations; he knew he spent enough winters curled up next to Phantom on the roof of him home in Amity Park gazing up at the sky to have absolute certainty.

“Phantom, do you know that you have real constellations on your back?” Danny asked softly, not wanting to shock the resting ghost by being too loud. Phantom let out a low chuckle.

“I should hope so, otherwise I don’t have as much control over my appearance as I thought.” He replied with a sleepy, cheeky tone. Danny let out a quiet noise of understanding. Stars were awesome, so who wouldn’t recreate constellations on their skin if they got the chance? The only thing that confused Danny was which ones he chose.

“Why choose these constellations? You could have chosen any in existence, but you went with ones we saw all the time back home.” Danny questioned, mindlessly letting his hand caress the other’s back. Phantom shifted and turned until he faced Danny, mirroring the human’s pose. Danny let his hand remain on the ghost’s skin, tracing lazy circles into his hip bone with his thumb.

“No matter where we go, I feel at home because _you_ are my home. But I know that with how long we will be away from Amity Park, I wanted to wear a piece of your home so that I can help you not miss it.” Phantom explained, taking the hand on his hip into his own and looking into Danny’s eyes with an expression of pure love. Danny couldn’t help but crack a big smile.

“You’re so damn cheesy.” He commented with a light, adoring laugh. Phantom grinned as he leaned in closer, bring the two nose to nose.

“You love me anyway.” And with that, Phantom closed the gap between them and Danny’s lips found their home once again.


	2. Day 2: Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: While nothing explicit is said, nsfw themes are implied.

Maddie felt herself practically buzz with excitement as the taxi drew closer to the address Danny had given them. A glance to the front passenger seat showed her Jack bouncing impatiently with anticipation. They had both been looking forward to visiting Danny before his big launch, so when the opportunity to fly over to Florida earlier than they had planned came up, they grabbed at it eagerly. This way they got to spend more time with their baby before he was stuck alone up in space, with an added bonus of surprising him! She didn’t usually find herself as excitable as Jack, but considering she hadn’t seen her little boy since he had visited for Christmas she had found that her enthusiasm to see him again had pent up.

Once the car pulled up in front of the apartment complex, Maddie had to stop Jack from running off without grabbing their bags from the trunk, before paying the driver and joining her husband on the pavement in front of where their boy lived. They basically cantered their way up to the number he’d given them, and only when she saw Jack reach to enter the code did she stop to think.

“Wait, we should knock before entering.” She suggested, the sound of her voice making her husband pause his action. He turned to her with that puppy-dog look in his eyes that he knows she can’t resist.

“But Maddie, I wanted to surprise him as much as possible!” He pleaded, lip pouting in an exaggerated frown as if he were a cartoon about to cry. With a sigh, she nodded for him to continue. Danny really would be more surprised if they popped out of nowhere rather than at the door. She was still a child at heart enough to see the mischievous fun of it. Silently, the pair opened the door and crept into the hallway of the apartment. The giggles they fought to keep down died the moment they heard a horrible moan come from one of the rooms down the hall. Maddie’s heart dropped into her stomach. Her baby was in pain!

“Danny!” Jack bellowed in panic, luggage clattering to the ground as the couple sprinted towards where they heard their son’s voice. Reaching the end of the hall, they burst through the door and were stunned by what they found. Immediately, Maddie felt the absolutely freezing temperature of the room and fought the shiver that ran over her dressed for Florida weather body. Then her eyes found the bed at the centre back of the room, on it lay an incredibly distressed looking Danny. Despite the temperature of the room, he looked absolutely feverish covered with sweat and flushed tones. If he had some sort of sickness that was giving him a fever that would explain the moaning and why the AC was so low. As she stepped forward, she began to notice more about the scene in front of her. A bedsheet barely covered his lower half, and for some reason it looked like his legs were lifted and wrapped around something. Was he experiencing stomach cramps?

“GET OUT!” Danny howled deeply with emotions she struggled to place. It was guttural and downright animalistic. Maddie couldn’t help but be frightened. Reflexively, she grabbed Jack and backed out of the room, shutting the door in front of them. Brain running at a thousand miles per second trying to come up with a plan, she dragged her husband back down the hallway.

“What are you doing, Maddie? Something’s wrong with Danny! He could be possessed!” Jack cried out, tugging away from her grip to go back to the bedroom.

“I know, which is why we need to strategize before we head back in blindly!” She whispered, not wanting whatever ghost that had her son to hear. Jack’s eyes flashed with understanding and ceased resisting her.

“What are we gonna do? TSA wouldn’t let us take any of our equipment on the plane!” He whimpered, eyes trained on the bedroom door. Finally, Maddie had a revelation and snapped her fingers.

“That’s it! Danny packed a Fenton Thermos last time he left! I’m sure he’ll have it around here somewhere!” She revealed. Now to just figure out where it was.

“I bet Danny keeps it in the kitchen! What better place for it to blend in?” Jack suggested. Maddie grinned and reached up to peck a grateful kiss into her husbands lips. They really were a perfect team, picking up thoughts where the other left off. The couple quickly found the kitchen area and began diving into the cupboards looking for the thermos.

“Eureka!” Maddie turned to see Jack holding up the Fenton Thermos in a victorious pose and she silently cheered at his success.

“Great! Now all that’s left to do is –” Maddie cut herself off when she heard someone enter the room. Whipping around she saw Danny in the doorway, now wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and a very startled expression. If he was possessed, whatever it was that had him was doing a very good job of playing human.

“Uh, guys? What are you doing?” He asked, eyes going from the thermos to Jack to Maddie. Jack huffed and pointed the thermos at their son with an angry expression.

“I think the real question is what are you doing?” He hollered, jabbing the device threateningly. Danny, or whoever was in his body, looked at the thermos as though gears were turning in his mind. After a few moments, something seemed to click and his body relaxed.

“I was about to apologise while filled with pure embarrassment for what you walked in on, and for shouting at you. But I’m getting the feeling that you’re jumping to the wrong conclusion about what you saw.” He commented. He seemed uncomfortable, but not scared of the device, so Maddie was willing to believe it was just Danny.

“If you’re not possessed, then what was happening back there?” She questioned, not quite ready to drop her defensive stance. A flustered blush spread across Danny’s face as he appeared to get even more uncomfortable.

“Come on guys, I shouldn’t have to spell it out. What sort of thing do you think a young man might do in his bed while alone and not expecting any company?” He explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. He’d skirted around saying anything outright, but the implication was enough for Maddie and Jack to catch on. She let out a startled laugh which led to a relieved sigh as she relaxed her stance. They’d somehow missed the obvious answer and leapt straight to ghosts again! She was suddenly filled with regret about coming in unannounced now.

“Sorry Danno! I feel embarrassed now; I assumed you had a ghost inside you.” Jack apologised with a light-hearted tone.

“HA!” Guffawed Danny, before slamming a hand over his mouth.

Now what the hell did _that_ reaction mean?


	3. Day 3: Sunrise

“I’m mad at you.” Danny mumbled beside Phantom, causing the ghost to turn and face him. Phantom couldn’t help but giggle at the sleepy, grumpy expression on Danny’s face. His human was just too cute sometimes. Rather than respond, Phantom reached over to him and ruffled his hair, resulting in a very silly growl.

“Why did you make me wake up this early just to watch the sunrise? We’ve seen the sunrise before and our call time isn’t until midday, so we could have slept in for once!” Danny complained, swatting Phantom’s hand away from his hair.

“But we haven’t seen the sun rise over the ocean before! Not to mention this will be our last chance to see a sunrise like this for a while. There’s not exactly a horizon in space, ya know.” Phantom explained. He was surprised that he only had to explain this now and not when he had dragged Danny out of the apartment and flown them to the beach. He was guessing that his human had been too tired to question anything until this point. Danny frowned as he considered what was said.

“I guess you have a point. I will allow it.” He mumbled, before leaning into Phantom and resting his head on his shoulder. Phantom chuckled lightly, refraining from pointing out that there was no point allowing it or not when they were already there. He simply returned his eyes to the horizon and let his head tilt to rest on top of Danny’s. As they waited, their hands automatically joined, fingers intertwining and thumbs caressing. Phantom felt relaxed and truly content. This was one of the last few moments he will have alone with him without constant supervision, so he wanted to make the most of it.

Before too long, a soft warm glow peeked out from the horizon, slowly growing and spreading pink and orange tones over the fading indigo of night and reflected beautifully over the water. It was far better than any sunrise back home. The fact that he was sharing this with Danny only made it all the more precious. When he had the sudden wish to live this moment every day, he was stung by mild regret over agreeing to the mission. He let out a resigned sigh and relaxed further into Danny. It was too late to back out now, and even if it weren’t he probably wouldn’t.

“I’m going to miss this view.” He admitted, eyes drifting as they found more colours to admire.

“I won’t.” Danny commented bluntly. Phantom snapped his attention to Danny, leaning away as he inspected the human’s face.

“Really?” He questioned. Danny turned away from the horizon towards Phantom and the ghost couldn’t help but gasp softly as their eyes locked. After all these years it still captivated him how with no magic whatsoever the human’s eyes would transform just from the lighting and his emotions. As Danny gazed upon him, his eyes were darkened with want, despite the soft reflection of the rising sun and Phantom’s own glow striking them from opposing angles. It was downright hypnotic.

“The sunrise is nice, but I’m taking my favourite view with me.” Danny revealed, lifting his free hand to gently cup Phantom’s jaw. Phantom held back the urge to swoon. He couldn’t let Danny know that his stupid line actually worked.

“You’re so damn cheesy.” Phantom complained with a warm tone. Danny broke into a satisfied grin as he appeared to recognise the line. He leaned in until they were nose to nose, his warm breath on Phantom’s skin sending shivers down his spine.

“You love me anyway.” Danny parroted, before pulling Phantom in and capturing his lips in a heart-melting kiss that felt every bit as beautiful as the gradient sky behind them.


	4. Day 4: Birthday

“Test number seventy-eight is stable. Sending the data down to you now.” Danny commented as he tapped the screen of his communicator, before floating over to the storage container and putting away the ectoplasm sample they’d been using for today’s test. For anyone else, the idea of being able to float everywhere may have been cool, but after working with Phantom for years it was beyond second nature at this point. The ghost himself was happily putting away the tools they’d been using, seeming suspiciously perky for just a run of the mill experiment.

 _“Great work, boys. These results will give us massive strides in the future of space travel and clean energy.”_ Complimented Anderson, their Ground Control Commander.

“All in a day’s work!” Danny replied, beaming into the camera that recorded their activities. In his peripheral vision, he could see Phantom floating towards him with a grin that told him that the ghost was about to say what was probably a bad joke.

“Don’t you mean “all in a birthday’s work”?” He asked, lightly jabbing an elbow into Danny’s side.

“What? Oh! It’s my birthday already?” Danny thought out loud. He had to think for a moment about what day it was, realising that it was indeed his birthday. Without day and night, the passage of time had become mildly confusing up in space.

 _“That reminds me; Phantom, you request has been granted. Fenton? Happy Birthday.”_ With that brief note, the communicator made a light beeping noise to indicate that Anderson had ended the call. Danny’s curiosity was officially piqued.

“What did he mean? What request?” He questioned, turning to Phantom

“I asked if I could do something special for you for your birthday.” Phantom replied coyly. Danny felt the excitement build and he couldn’t help but give a little clap.

“Oh! What is it?” At Danny’s question, Phantom tutted and wagged his index at him.

“Wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you! Now put on your suit while I get it set up.” Was all he revealed, chuckling lightly before phasing out of the shuttle.

As Danny carefully assembled his suit for exiting the shuttle, he buzzed with anticipation for what the surprise could be. It was increasingly difficult to brainstorm what is was, as his brain kept screaming “having sex in space” even though he knew that it was impossible to do considering his suit and there’s absolutely no way Phantom could have possibly asked for or received permission to do so. Being left essentially alone with Phantom for such a long stretch of time without being able to have sex or even mess around was basically torture. Eventually, Phantom reappeared in the shuttle, checking over Danny’s suit to make sure that everything was secure before he led Danny to the airlock exit.

When they reached outside, Danny couldn’t help but gasp in shock and wonder. Phantom had set up a molecular field scattered with glowing, twinkling lights floating within it in a way that made it look like the field was containing tiny stars. Phantom lead Danny into the field, watching the human’s expression with a barely hidden enthusiasm. Danny reached out and tried to touch one of the lights, but as the glove of his suit brushed against it, the light was gently pushed away, bouncing off the side of the invisible field and slowing down until it stopped again.

“Do you like it?” Phantom blurted, seemingly unable to wait for Danny’s reaction any longer.

“I love it, Phantom. It’s so beautiful. But why? Why the molecular field?” Danny asked, turning back to look at Phantom and seeing the ghost’s expression settle into a look of romantic longing.

“Needed the air. Otherwise we wouldn’t be able to hear the music.” Phantom answered with a debonair smile. Before Danny could question “what music?”, Phantom pulled out a small remote from his belt and hit one of the buttons. Immediately, the gentle sounds of a piano began playing out of the devices attached to the field generators that Danny had assumed were stabilisers, which he now realised were speakers. This wasn’t some off the cuff idea; Phantom had been planning this since they were on Earth.

“You told me once that you wanted to dance among the stars. Well, I think this is the closest that anyone could ever get to living that dream.” Phantom explained, pausing to chuckle and Danny couldn’t help but join in.

“So how about it? Will you dance with me among the stars, Danny?” Phantom asked, offering his hand out to Danny with a soft, enamoured expression. Danny took his hand with no hesitation, as there was no need in his mind for the question. Ever since Phantom came into his life, the ghost had become an integral part of all his hopes and dreams. As Phantom pulled him close, the sound of strings faded into the music, filling out the depth of the song in a way that only enhanced the moment. He gripped his arms tightly around Phantom’s shoulders and he could have sworn the cello was playing how he was feeling; deeply and calmly happy and undeniably in love. Danny let Phantom move him around the space of the field in an almost waltz, and found himself intensely grateful that the advanced space suit he was wearing was much more streamline than old school suits and allowed him to be held so much closer to his partner. As much as he just wanted to kiss Phantom at that moment, he was content enough just being able to hold his love without anybody watching and to truly be at peace as they danced among the stars together.

“Happy Birthday, Danny.” Phantom whispered, winding his arms around Danny’s waist just a little bit tighter.

Best birthday ever.


	5. Day 5: Vacation

“I can’t believe this.” Danny groaned. Phantom looked over to see that the human was dragging his hands down his face wearing a tired expression.

“What? That aliens exist?” Phantom asked, glancing back towards the window where they had an excellent view of the gargantuan space ship that was currently dwarfing their shuttle. A bright light glowing from one of the attachments on the ship caught Phantom’s attention, which gave him enough time to produce an ecto-shield around the shuttle before a violent laser blast could make impact.

“No, that they’d wait until our last day up here to attack! Now it will take even longer to get out of quarantine!” Danny whined, apparently unfazed by how close he just came to dying. He really couldn’t blame him, considering everything that went down in high school, and it’s not like he was wrong. If the aliens attacked at the beginning, the quarantine period for extra-terrestrial contact would have been spent throughout their mission and they’d only have to do the usual quarantine when they got back.

 _“Can you two stop worrying about what you’re going to do after fighting off an alien invasion and actually get around to fighting the alien invasion?!”_ Anderson barked at them through the communicator.

“Sorry!” Phantom and Danny blurted at the same time, having forgotten that the commander was on the line with them. With a simple glance between the pair, a full conversation about strategy was had and confirmed with a confident nod from both.

“I’m going Ghost!” Danny called out and Phantom let Danny’s will pull him into his body, fusing them as one being. Together they felt nostalgic about having used the phrase. It had been a while since they had needed it to be able to fuse, but they’d made an agreement with NASA that they would give a verbal warning before doing it so they knew that Phantom wasn’t overshadowing Danny against his will. Both human and ghost revelled in the familiar increase in power; it wasn’t often that this tactic was necessary, so it was always a little bit thrilling when it was. With a determined grin, they made themselves intangible and took off through the side of the shuttle towards the alien ship.

With exhilarating speed Danny Phantom flew over the ship, firing ecto-blasts at the attachments, that they knew now were the laser cannons, while dodging and blocking shots from the cannons they hadn’t destroyed yet. It was very clear that these aliens were not used to fighting anything as fast as them, as it didn’t seem to take long at all to disable their entire weapons system without so much as a scratch on them. Knowing it would be pointless to try to shout at the ship, Danny Phantom entered a message into his communicator and aimed the transmission at the ship. With any luck they’d be able to translate it.

**_This planet and its inhabitants are protected. Attacking will bring your destruction._ **

They floated in front of the ship, glaring ferociously at it as they waited for some sort of response. Would they send a message back? Would they find other ways to attack? Are they waiting for reinforcements? The longer it took to get some sort of response, the more nervous the fused duo became. If this escalated out of their control, would they ever get to hold each other again? As the propulsion system of the ship brightened, they braced themselves in a defensive position, only relaxing when they realised that it was unnecessary. If the ship had a tail and legs, that tail would be between those legs as the ship zoomed away with the same speed it had appeared. With a relieved sigh, Danny Phantom flew back into the shuttle and allowed themselves to split back into human and ghost. Immediately, the pair began laughing as they clung to each other.

“We actually did it, baby! We stopped an alien attack!” Danny cheered with all the excitement of a child. Phantom felt his core swell at the sparking in his human’s eyes and couldn’t help but pull him close and capture his lips in a passionate kiss as he spun them both in an explosion of joy.

 _“If you two are done with your moment –”_ Phantom and Danny flung apart from each other at the sudden sound of Anderson’s voice. Judging by the embarrassment on Danny’s face, he’d also completely forgot that they were in a call with the commander before they had fused.

“Sorry, sir! Won’t happen again, sir!” The human blurted out frantically, face growing redder by the second. Phantom held back a chuckle at how damn cute his little flustered face was.

 _“Fenton, you and your ghost just prevented a potentially deadly alien invasion. You can canoodle all you want for all I care.”_ Anderson reassured dryly. Phantom grinned and made his way back to Danny, wrapping an arm around the human’s waist. He liked the sound of that idea. Though he had relaxed, it was absolutely adorable that Danny was still blushing from the unexpected praise.

 _“You two have performed a great service for mankind today. As far as I’m concerned, you’ve earned yourselves quite the vacation when you get back.”_ Anderson informed, sparking an excitement from both the human and the ghost.

“We’ll hold you to that, sir.” Phantom replied with a playful smile, before ending the call from their end. He turned to face Danny, who reflexively mirrored the action and the two looked into each other’s eyes as their faces inched closer together.

“Now how about some of that canoodling?” Phantom purred, revelling in the eye roll and snort he got from the love of his life before reconnecting their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom is OP as hell, y'all
> 
> Because he is powered by LOVE


	6. Day 6: Solitary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW EXPLICIT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

Danny bounced in his seat, the movement rattling the glass containment unit even more than the bumps in the road that the transport vehicle passed over. A cold hand pressed down on his knee, another cupped his cheek as Phantom turned him to face part concerned, part amused face.

“Danny, you need to try to sit still. We’re nearly at Solitary Confinement.” Phantom warned. Danny huffed, unamused.

“I know you know it’s called the Quarantine Quarters.” He replied dryly, earning a shrug from Phantom.

“What’s the difference? We’re not allowed to leave or talk to anyone.” The ghost grumbled, pulling his arms away from Danny and folded them against his chest. Danny looked at his ghost with empathy, sharing in his feelings of missing their friends and family. Wrapping an arm around Phantom’s shoulders, he pulled him in for a comforting side hug, resting the ghost’s face on his collarbone. Normally, astronauts only had to be quarantined before their launch, but because part of the mission frequently involved Phantom leaving the shuttle without any filter between him and space, NASA had decided to play it safe and hold them for ten days just to make sure nothing had come back with them, and if it had, that they’d be able to contain it safely. While not coming into direct contact with the aliens, NASA had deemed that they had gotten close enough to the ship to warrant an extended isolation of an extra ten days. It was another twenty days of not being able to see their friends and family, many of which had planned on being there for him after the initial ten days were up, including his favourite (and only) niece.

“I wonder how much Leta has grown while we were gone.” Danny thought out loud, absentmindedly stroking Phantom’s back.

“She won’t have grown that much. Five-year-olds don’t change as fast as babies.” Phantom reassured, caressing a hand down Danny’s chest. The electrifying touch sent ripples through his body, awakening a part of him that hadn’t been active for quite a while. Shifting awkwardly to adjust to the change in his pants, Phantom seemed to catch on to what was happening and flashed him a mischievous grin.

“I see, I mention babies once and you’re already thinking about making them.” He teased, trailing cool fingers down Danny’s stomach.

“Shut up. At least you could still get boners in space.” Danny grumpily mumbled, looking away but making no effort to get Phantom off. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt the ghost lean in close.

“What makes you think that it made the experience any more bearable? At times all I could think about was what you were doing to me and how I couldn’t do anything about it. It was pure torture.” Phantom groaned into Danny’s ear, before pressing tender, open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck. Danny convulsed as Phantom reached a weak spot at the base of his neck, hips lifting out of his seat involuntarily.

“We better be damn close to those quarters.” He whispered through gritted teeth.

They were in fact close, but the two minutes it took for the vehicle to come to a stop felt like an eternity, and it almost felt like whoever was setting up the containment tunnel between the vehicle and the entrance to the quarters was taking as long as possible as some sort of cruel joke. The moment the doors opened and the light went green, Danny felt himself get lifted into a bridal carry before Phantom took off towards the building they’d be living in for the next twenty days.

As soon as they’d phased through the door, Danny twisted his upper body to face Phantom and pulled him into a desperate, passionate kiss. Quickly, his lower half followed and shifted to wrap both legs around Phantom’s waist. The jolt of Phantom landing on the ground forced friction on Danny’s pelvis, sending spikes of pleasure over his body and causing him to moan into Phantom’s mouth. Cool hands raked through Danny’s scalp and gripped onto his hair, inspiring Danny to do the same to the ghost he clung to. He was so desperate to be as close to his ghost as possible that the thrusts that his pelvis ground into the ghost’s waist had little to no pull back before pushing further into him. Phantom stumbled down the hallway, hands madly stroking and grabbing at Danny’s body as though he couldn’t make up his mind what he wanted to touch the most. Phantom’s cold tongue felt so invigorating intertwined against his own, making him grip tightly on the back of the ghost’s head as to prevent the possibility of escape. His back suddenly slamming into a wall elicited a grunt from him, forcing him to separate his mouth from Phantom’s as he needed to breathe through the pain.

“Sorry, I couldn’t see where I was going.” Phantom apologised with a breathy voice. Changing tactics in order to allow Phantom to see where he was going, Danny moved the efforts of his lips to Phantom’s neck. He dragged open-mouthed kisses along the skin just under his ear, before quickly switching to biting and sucking on the cold skin.

“F-Fuck.” Phantom gasped, fingers digging into the cheeks of Danny’s ass. The pressure only encouraged even more frantic humping from the human and he was beginning to worry that they wouldn’t even make it to the bedroom. Phantom groaned, stumbling with determination towards the end of the hall now that he could see and when Danny felt a cold air all over his back, he realised that the ghost had intangibly pulled all his clothes off. Now with no barrier, Danny could completely feel Phantom’s hands as they caressed and gripped at his back, hips, ass, thighs chaotically. Continuing his ministrations along Phantom’s neck, he reached for the back of his suit and pulled down the zip, exposing the ghost’s back first before Danny continued to pull it down from the shoulders and allowing him access to his collarbone. He moved his kisses down to the exposed area and pressed a bite into the trapezoid muscle, revelling in the animalistic groan that burst from the ghost.

A loud bang told Danny that Phantom elected to kick down the door rather than phase through it, which only served to turn him on even more. One of the hands on his back moved away to intangibly remove Phantom’s suit, before finding it’s way back to his skin and gripping into his thigh. Without the suit holding it down, Phantom’s erection sprang free and slapped against Danny’s ass. Danny moved his face away from Phantom’s neck to gaze into his eyes.

“I need you… inside me.” Danny groaned between heavy panting. Phantom’s eyes shining brighter was the only warning Danny got before their mouths were pressed together once more and he felt himself clumsily get lowered onto a bed. As Phantom dropped his weight on top of him, Danny shifted his hands down to the ghost’s hips and he continue to grind against him, losing himself in the sensation of their dicks rubbing against each other and getting both their precum all over their stomachs. As they continued kissing passionately, Danny felt a hand slip between them and lazily grip onto both and begin tugging up and down them in a downright teasing way. Before he could whine about it, the hand left and made it’s way down to Danny’s exposed entrance. A wet finger pressed into his hole, spreading what he realised was a mix of their precum around the rim and into the walls of his cavity. Danny sighed into Phantom’s mouth as the love he had for him fluttered. Even when the ghost was truly desperate, he still took the time to make sure he wouldn’t hurt his human. He could have cried, wondering what he did to deserve to be so loved.

“Phantom please, just go for it. You won’t hurt me. Not in a way I don’t want.” Danny begged, grinding his ass desperately against the finger inside him. Phantom pulled away from him, taking the finger out before he began to stroke himself, making sure his dick was completely slick. He hovered over Danny, lining himself up with his hole, before pressing the tip in. With a groan from both of them, Phantom pushed himself further and further in, until he was pushed all the way to his base and Danny let out a wild moan and tightened his legs around Phantom’s waist as the pleasure from the spot he hit rippled through his body.

“Ugh… you’re so tight. This feels amazing.” Phantom gasped, dropping his face into Danny’s neck.

“Would be even better if you started moving.” Danny grunted, not bothering to hide his absolutely eagerness. With that command, Phantom pulled his hips back slowly, before slamming them back forcefully and hitting that magical spot within his human. He continued, winning more and more moans and groans from Danny as the sensations sky rocketed through his entire being. The lights flickering and the fog in the room told Danny that his ghost was close to him climax, and he found himself desperate to finish with him. As if he could read his mind, Phantom’s hand found it’s way to Danny’s dick and began pumping him in time with his own thrusts. The pleasure almost overwhelming, he dug his fingers into Phantoms hips as he reached his climax, the hot waves of his orgasm competing with the cold pooling of Phantom’s within him. After half a minute of milking their orgasms to the last drop, Phantom eventually pulled out and collapsed himself into Danny’s side, draping an arm around his waist and snuggling into his neck. Danny smiled, pressing a kiss into Phantom’s forehead before holding the ghost close to his body in a tired embrace.

“I love you.” He whispered into white hair.

“I love you too.” The reply was a soft, cool breath that caressed his neck and relaxed him even further. Despite the downsides, he was looking forward to twenty days of _this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny is a power bottom, change my mind


End file.
